La Dernière Mélodie
by Krystal-Sama
Summary: Des flammes qui prennent peu à peu de l'ampleur, des cadavres par centaines qui jonchent les ruelles de la citadelle, un ennemi liberé et un héros impuissant, qu'arrive-t-il donc à Hyrule ? - One-Shot, DeathFic -


Salut à tous ! Voici un nouvel One-Shot de ma part dans l'univers de Zelda cette fois-ci !

Ce texte a été écrit pour un concours organisé par le site Puissance Zelda, dont je n'ai pas encore les résultats (c'est en plusieurs tours).

**EDIT : **Le concours est organisé en plusieurs manches et, grâce à ce texte, je suis passée au second tour avec une note de 18,3/20 ! Je suis fièèèèère !

**_Thème :_** _Zeldaesque_

_**Sujet :** Hyrule = la Chute_

Je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Miyamoto et à Nintendo.

Sur cette précision, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

_**La Dernière Mélodie**_

_Au loin, la mélodie commençait déjà à être jouée._

Link finit de seller Epona avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil nostalgique à son village d'enfance. Il sourit aux Kokiris venus saluer leur "grand-frère" à son départ avant d'enfourcher sa fidèle monture et de galoper en direction de la plaine ensoleillée. La matinée se terminait sereinement, et tandis que sa jument progressait dans l'étendue verte, le héros se perdit dans ses pensées. Du haut de ses vingt ans, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux bleu océan était déjà considéré comme un redoutable épéiste et avait été recommandé par de nombreux clans pour cet exceptionnel talent. Mais le principal intéressé préférait voyager de part et d'autre d'Hyrule pour venir en aide à ceux qui étaient en difficulté, rendant quelquefois service à la princesse. Ainsi avait été son mode de vie depuis qu'il était revenu dans son époque, il y avait de cela neuf ans.

_Un grondement assourdissant s'éleva, semblable à des milliers de personnes marchant en cadence._

Link aperçut enfin le Ranch Lon Lon, il s'y arrêta une petite heure, le temps de saluer Malon et de boire quelques verres de lait en compagnie de Talon, avant de repartir, des recommandations à propos d'Epona plein la tête. Le blond reprit sa route en direction du château.

_Une masse sombre qui ne cessait de s'agglutiner, attendant patiemment son instant._

Un vent frais vint chatouiller la nuque découverte du héros. Ce dernier leva la tête vers le ciel qui s'était considérablement assombri.

_Le timbre d'une voix solennelle retentit soudain, tel un écho. Une unique phrase fut prononcée._

Une pluie diluvienne s'abattit tout à coup sur l'épéiste qui eut un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de ce changement soudain de temps. Il ordonna à sa monture d'augmenter l'allure, filant aussi vite qu'il put à travers la plaine.

_La masse s'élança vers les remparts. L'assaut était donné._

Link tira sur les rennes d'Epona pour la stopper brutalement, scrutant avec effroi le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, le même qu'il avait put observer neuf ans auparavant.

Droit devant se tenait le célèbre château d'Hyrule et sa citadelle, à moitié détruits, en proie à un incendie meurtrier et d'où s'échappaient des hurlements de peur et de douleur.

_Le massacre put débuter._

…[…]…

Après quelques secondes où le héros resta pétrifié, la monture et le cavalier se remirent en route avec une rapidité inégalée. Une peur sans nom s'empara du blond et gagna en intensité au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa destination, où il pouvait déjà apercevoir les premiers dégâts. Et plus il avançait, plus la première vision qu'il avait eu du château s'aggravait, allant des tourelles détruites aux silhouettes inanimées, jusqu'aux flammes qui dévoraient petit à petit l'édifice.

_Il était apparu au beau milieu de la forteresse, lévitant à quelques mètres du sol après que le ciel soit anormalement devenu sombre._

_« Qui es-tu ? » avaient hurlé les gardes présentes._

_Un petit sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres minces avant qu'il n'écarte les bras et qu'il ne déclare :_

_« Je suis celui qui constitue votre dernier espoir. »_

Enfin arrivé aux remparts, Link sauta d'Epona et se précipita vers le pont-levis défoncé – la moitié gisant au fond des douves – qu'il traversa sans mal, en un clin d'œil. A peine arrivait-il au poste de garde qu'il rencontrait déjà des cadavres déchiquetés, aux visages méconnaissables, leurs membres formant des angles impossibles. Réprimant sa nausée grandissante, le héros continua sa route vers le centre sans diminuer son allure.

_« Comment pourrait-on te faire confiance ?_

_- Libre à vous de décider si vous pouvez m'accorder votre pleine confiance ou non, mais tenez compte du fait qu'à part moi, personne d'autre n'est en mesure de faire ce que je vous propose. »_

_Les Gérudos rassemblées s'étaient concertées quelques instants entre elles avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu et d'afficher un air résolu._

_« Nous acceptons. »_

_Un rire victorieux s'était répercuté entre les murs de pierre recouverts de grains de sables, puis le nouveau venu avait repris la parole._

_« Pour mener à bien cette mission, la mort de Nabooru l'Exaltée est impérative, faites le nécessaire. _

_- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Maître. » avait dit une femme en s'agenouillant._

_Les autres l'avaient imitée. Un dernier sourire était venu fleurir sur le visage de l'homme avant qu'il ne disparaisse aussi mystérieusement qu'il n'était apparu, ne laissant derrière lui que ses directives et l'espoir qu'il avait réussi à insuffler à toutes les Gérudos présentes. _

Le blond courait, il traversait les rues étroites qui composaient la citadelle en elle-même, allant jusqu'à zigzaguer entre divers obstacles qui encombraient sa route et aussi jusqu'à sauter au dessus de corps qui traînaient en plein milieu. Essoufflé par sa course folle, il évita de justesse la toiture d'une maison qui s'effondrait sur lui avant d'atteindre le cœur de la cité.

_L'armée des Gérudos rassemblée devant les remparts de la citadelle ressemblait de loin à une immense masse noire à l'air menaçante. Ce fut du moins ce que pensèrent les quelques gardes qui la virent avant d'être poignardés dans le dos, __empêchant__ainsi que toute alerte soit sonnée__. Empalée sur un bout de bois pointu planté en face du pont-levis levé, la tête de Nabooru faisait office de symbole, symbole de la rébellion d'un peuple rejeté qui n'avait en tête que la vengeance. L'homme s'était matérialisé sur un rempart, debout, il avait balayé du regard les troupes présentes avant de sourire une nouvelle fois, satisfait._

_« Nous avons fait ce qui nous avait été demandé, avait clamé une Gérudo en s'avançant, il ne revient maintenant qu'à vous d'honorer votre parole. »_

_Il avait hoché la tête avant de pivoter sur lui-même et de s'élancer gracieusement vers la ville, ses longs cheveux volant à sa suite._

Link resta effaré devant le spectacle macabre qui s'étendait devant lui : l'intégralité des maisons qu'il pouvait voir sur la place était lentement dévorée par les flammes, des hurlements fusaient de partout, la couleur des pavés immaculés avait viré au carmin, des débris et des cadavres jonchaient le sol, la fontaine à l'effigie de la Reine était détruite, un chaos total.

Un cri vint tirer l'épéiste de sa stupeur, il tourna la tête vers la femme qui venait de hurler et assista, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, à son exécution par une inconnue masquée. Cette dernière jubila avant de se retourner et d'apercevoir un blond vêtu d'étranges vêtements verts qui la fixait avec horreur. La meurtrière courut vers le héros, dague levée, avec la ferme intention de l'assassiner. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle dut vite se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas de taille quand elle se retrouva face contre terre. Un coup bien placé la plongea dans une inconscience totale.

Link se releva avant qu'un bruit strident ne le glace sur place. Lentement, il fit demi-tour et tomba nez à nez avec l'une de ses plus grandes peurs. Le mort-vivant poussa une nouvelle fois son hurlement, craie blanche crissant sur un tableau noir, avant de s'avancer vers le héros qui le terrassa d'un unique coup d'épée. En observant bien les alentours, le blond constata avec surprise la présence des monstres qui avaient disparus depuis un peu plus de neuf ans. Reprenant ses esprits, Link se remit à courir, toujours plus vite.

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, il poussait la lourde porte de bois du Temple du Temps.

_Il n'avait fallu que deux petites sphères de magie pour venir à bout de l'entrée de pierre du Temple, déjà bien plus efficace que de rassembler trois pierres inutiles. L'inconnu s'était avancé le long du couloir avant de déboucher dans la salle qu'il convoitait. Il avait fait quelques pas vers le centre avant de gravir le peu de marches qui le séparait de son objectif. Il avait glissé ses doigts fins sur la garde de l'épée qui se trouvait encastrée dans un piédestal d'argent avant de reculer et d'émettre un petit bruit agacé._

_« Tu me gènes. »_

_Il avait tendu son bras vers l'arme et l'avait fait voler en éclats pour permettre au sceau de se briser, pour lui permettre de revenir._

_Une carrure impressionnante avait fait son apparition après un flash de lumière aveuglante, à l'endroit exact où se tenait l'épée un peu plus tôt. Il avait posé ses yeux rouges sur celui qui venait de le libérer avant de renifler et de s'exprimer d'une voie bourrue, avec dédain._

_« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu libéré ? »_

_L'homme lui faisant face s'était agenouillé._

_« Mon nom est Vaati, et si je suis ici, c'est dans le seul but d'accomplir ce qui me tient le plus à cœur. »_

_- Qu'est-ce ?_

_- Une vengeance. »_

_Le Mage du Vent avait relevé la tête et avait plongé ses yeux rouges brûlant de folie dans ceux brûlant de colère._

_« Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? »_

_Vaati avait ri avant de se remettre debout._

_« Cela vous concerne, Seigneur, parce je tiens à me venger des mêmes personnes qui vous ont emprisonné ici. »_

_Il avait fallu quelques secondes de réflexion au Gérudo avant qu'il n'affiche aussi un large sourire, tandis que celui qui lui faisait face finissait de parler._

_« Et aussi parce qu'il est difficile de lutter seul. »_

Link tomba à genoux devant ce qu'il restait d'Excalibur au sein même du Temple du Temps. La Sainte Lame qui l'avait tant aidé par le passé était inutilisable dans cet état. Une horrible peur prit soudain le héros qui commença à trembler alors qu'une effroyable réalité s'imposait dans son esprit.

_Il _était de retour.

_Il _avait été libéré.

Bondissant sur ses deux jambes, le blond se précipita vers l'entrée du Temple.

_Il était revenu sur le même rempart sur lequel il était apparu une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt. Levant la main pour réclamer l'attention de toutes les guerrières qui le fixaient, Vaati annonça haut et fort :_

_« Ganondorf est libre. »_

_Il avait eu des explosions de joies avant que toutes ne s'élancent vers la citadelle pour célébrer la nouvelle comme il se devait._

_Dans le sang._

Le héros sortit de l'édifice, tous ses sens en alerte. Il sauta les marches qui le conduisaient sur la place et bifurqua immédiatement à sa droite, vers le Château d'Hyrule. Il tua les dizaines de montres qui se dressaient sur son chemin avant d'atteindre enfin le petit chemin de terre qu'il avait si souvent emprunté. Alors qu'il courait jusqu'à en perdre haleine, la vision de deux yeux bleus emplis de terreur s'imposa à lui, puis celle d'une épée qui s'abattit suivie par une giclée de sang.

Link tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler sans raison aucune, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Sur le dos de sa main gauche, la Triforce résonnait.

_Vaati n'avait perdu aucunes miettes de la vision qui s'était offert à lui, aucune. Ni l'entrée fracassante dans la salle du trône, ni le meurtre de tous les gardes présents, ni les supplications de la blonde, ni la terreur dans ses jolis yeux bleus, ni sa mort tragique._

_Le Mage du Vent sourit, le dernier acte allait bientôt être joué._

Link s'était relevé et, avec un courage exemplaire, avait continué sa route jusqu'au château, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, traversant les couloirs déserts pour arriver à la salle du trône. Le héros s'immobilisa en voyant une ombre couchée à terre une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

La Reine Zelda aurait pu être belle et paraître sereine s'il n'y avait pas eu cette épée plantée en plein dans sa poitrine. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et ses yeux bleus devenus ternes étaient vides, dénués de tout sentiment. Appelant son nom avec détresse, le blond accouru vers la défunte avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de lever son regard. Quelqu'un était assis sur le trône, une silhouette beaucoup trop familière au goût de Link qui dégaina immédiatement son épée. Il la pointa vers son ancien ennemi, menaçant. Ce dernier se mit à sourire, et le héros perçut alors un petit rire moqueur qui venait de derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et rencontra alors deux yeux rouges qui le fixaient avec une certaine joie. L'inconnu avait une peau d'albâtre, une cicatrice sur la joue gauche et de longs cheveux violacés, l'exact contraire de Ganondorf avec sa peau halée et sa tignasse rousse flamboyante. Link reconnu celui qui se tenait devant lui et il remarqua alors ses mains couvertes de sang.

« Bienvenue, héros. »

Le Gérudo se leva et s'avança vers le blond. Ce dernier se vit désarmé par Vaati avec qui il avait entamé un cours échange de coups et dut se résoudre à affronter son ennemi avec son unique regard. Courage contre Force. Ganondorf émit un rire guttural avant de regarder l'épéiste, victorieux.

« C'est fini, tu as perdu. »

…[…]…

Link ressortit du château en titubant. Il atteignit la place avant de regarder les alentours d'un œil absent.

_« Je ne prendrais pas ta Triforce, garde-là en souvenir de ce jour, celui de ta chute. »_

Il regarda, impuissant, les montres continuer à détruire tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, sans aucun remord.

_« La monarchie de la lignée d'Hyrule est terminée, ma dictature apportera un nouveau souffle à cette terre qui a grand besoin d'être prise en main. »_

Le héros avança lentement vers la fontaine, mais il fut stoppé par un poids sur ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux.

_« N'espère plus d'aide de personne, Nabooru, Impa et Rauru sont morts. Nous allons bientôt brûler la forêt dans laquelle tu as grandi, nous décimerons le peuple des Gorons et je congèlerai une nouvelle fois le Domaine Zora. »_

Un petit garçon d'à peine six ans s'accrochait désespérément à Link, ses grands yeux verts baignés de larmes fixant le visage inexpressif du blond.

« Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie… »

Sa voix était cassée, implorante. Une Gérudo surgit soudain et arracha l'enfant de son étreinte. Il se débattit et se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, mais la femme mit fin à ses hurlement en lui tordant le cou. Elle le laissa choir au sol, sans aucun état d'âme.

_« Tu seras libre de tout mouvement, mais tu seras constamment suivi. Chaque personne qui t'aidera sera tuée, chaque village dans lequel tu te rendras sera détruit. »_

Ne supportant plus cette vision, Link porta la main à sa bouche et alla vomir dans l'eau rougeoyante de la fontaine. Il se redressa avec peine, et regarda une nouvelle fois se qui se passait autour de lui.

_« J'attendrai patiemment que tu sombres dans la folie avant de venir te tuer de mes mains. »_

Se dirigeant vers la plaine, Link observa une dernière fois le monde dans lequel il avait vécu, le monde qu'il avait tant de fois sauvé. A présent, le chaos régnait en maître, et il ne pouvait plus rien faire, et c'était de sa faute. Déjà, les Gérudos rassemblaient les survivants et les enchaînaient entre eux, les maltraitant, négligeant leurs états de santé.

Hyrule était tombée.

Réprimant une nouvelle envie de vomir, Link fit volte-face et se mit à courir, loin, loin de cette soudaine oppression, loin de sa défaite, loin de ce monde à feu et à sang.

Loin de sa raison.

_Le Requiem des Morts s'éleva doucement, célébrant la nouvelle ère qui venait de débuter._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Vous avez aimé ?

Pour me faire part de vos impressions, vous savez quel bouton c'est !

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser quelques reviews ^^

_Je tiens à vous rappeler que les reviews sont important pour la survie mentale de l'auteur, veuillez donc en abuser le plus possible dès que vous enn avez l'occasion. Ceci était un message du Ministère de la Santé des Auteurs de FanFictions._

Merci à vous d'avoir lu !


End file.
